Desiring Freedom
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: Inu/FB xover Kyo wanted to keep his freedom and he may get his wish with the help of a frisky, recently turned cat demon named Kagome. But things are never that simple. KyoxKag
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Desiring Freedom

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Kyo/Kagome

**Warnings: **(These warnings will vary by chapter), **mild sexual situations**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **I don't expect this to be long at all. This fic is rated M for a reason. That reason is it may just become heated later on and I may attempt to write a lemon...which most of you I'm sure realize I don't do that often, if ever. So please, be patient with me as this may go different than normal.

* * *

**Part One**

If there was one thing Kyo was used to, it was cats following him. They'd follow him, sit with him, climb on him and just show their affection for him by rubbing their whiskered cheeks against him, though in some cases, that was their way of claiming him. He rarely got angry when in their company. Why would he? They never looked down on him. They never acted as though they were better than him or said that he was an idiot. They just lounged together and purred out their content of having him in their company, because, to them, he was one of them. He'd never say it out loud to anyone else, except Tohru maybe, but he liked the days spent with neighboring cats because they gave him a sense of peace and freedom. The freedom he wished to be able to have forever. If only that were possible, but no head of the Sohma household would ever allow the cat to have its freedom. Akito would see to it that he suffered one day. So, for now, he'd do his best to enjoy the freedom he did have.

Of course, if there was one thing Kyo was _not _used to, it was a girl with cat ears and a tail following him about while he did his every day activities. She was beautiful, he admitted to himself the first time he had seen her. She was only about five feet tall, give or take an inch, but her figure was toned and slender and accentuated by her pale, porcelain skin. Her hair was mid-back long and a deep shade of black, though in the right light, it looked almost dark blue and just had to be soft with the way it flowed in the gentlest of breezes. Her eyes were what really stood out the most of her features for they were the most vivid shade of cobalt blue he had ever seen. Sure, those in his family whom were cursed had odd and beautiful eye colors, his own being a dark shade of orange, but hers were just so stunning and unique. He had never seen eyes that blue ever.

She was following him again today, though doing her best to blend in with those around her. How she was able to do so without others noticing her ears and tail were beyond him. They acted as if they hadn't noticed them at all and she didn't do anything to draw attention to herself, well, aside from the fact that she was being followed by a pair of brown tabby cats. But the people around her were telling her it was cute, that they must adore her so much to have them follow her for so long. She only smiled and nodded, though one of her soft black ears swiveled to the side. He could almost swear it had shifted in his direction as if she was still keeping tabs on him even without looking at him and if that were true, then he had a stalker. A very beautiful stalker.

He wasn't sure if he should feel flattered that such a breathtaking creature was interested in him, or be pissed off that everywhere he went, she was there as well. Perhaps it was time to find out for sure if she was following him or not and if she was, he'd have to find out her reasons for it.

Her ear was still to the side, but her eyes were on a young boy who she was smiling at and handing a ball to, then she watched as the boy ran off and to it's own mother who smiled and waved to the girl. They couldn't see what he saw, it seemed. There was no way they would interact with her in such a friendly manner if they saw the ears and tail. That was enough. He wanted to know why.

He moved from the sidewalk and into the park, avoiding the main path which was crowded with school girls at the moment. He moved to the woods and slipped into a small, hidden grassy area he had discovered about a year back when he was fleeing from some of his female classmates. They had been persistent in their pursuit but had been unable to find him once he stepped into the woods. He was pleased, and came back on days he wanted to be alone, or alone as one could be when cats would pop put of nowhere to join him. He was hoping they would today, especially the girl.

The pair of brown tabby cats that had been follwoing the girl joined him first. One climbed into his lap, the other laid on its side next to him. They were both females and purred loudly once he pet them. A few other cats came along afterwards, but there was no sign of the girl with the ears. He figured he might've been wrong in his guesses and she wasn't following him at all and maybe it was just coincidence that they happened to be in the same place at the same time a lot of the time. It didn't bother him all that much because he was comfortable, and it was warm. The perfect combination for a nap and he certainly did enjoy taking naps when he could. He straightened himself out on the soft grass, his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. The cats around him curled up against him, though the tabby that had been on his lap had stayed in its place.

He must've dozed off at some point, because when he opened his eyes again, it was darker. The sun was just down below the trees and birds were singing their end of the day songs and a bright pair of blue eyes was watching him intently from a branch above him. He sat up quickly, scattering the cats around him, making a few hiss in displeasure. There was soft, melodic laughter from above him, followed by a short growl that sent the cats around him on their way. Kyo was about to jump to his feet when the female in the tree pounced, knocking him back onto his back.

"You can see them, can't you?" She growled at him, baring a set of pointy and undoubtedly sharp fangs. The ears on top of her head twitched and his gaze flicked towards them, unknowingly answering the question she had asked. "Huh. You can see them. How odd. I thought for sure my concealment spell was absolutely perfect."

She sat up then and he realized for the first time that her chest had been pressed against his and he hadn't changed. Now, she was straddling his hips and gazing down at him with something akin to confusion. Well, she wasn't the only one who was confused!

"What are you?" He asked, his own voice sounding like a growl, making the girl in his lap look back at him. She leaned in and sniffed his cheek, then surprised him by rubbing her own cheek against his. With a soft purr she answered his question.

"I'm a cat demon. My name's Kagome and you are...not normal either. You're not a demon, but you smell...you smell very nice." She purred louder and leaned in to lick along his jaw. He sputtered and reared back, unsure what to make of the situation. The girl in his lap, Kagome, pulled back, shaking her head back and forth a few times before stopping and looking at him. "What are you? You're not a demon, but...you can't be human either."

"It's none of your damn business!" He snarled at her, attempting to pull himself out from underneath her. Kagome growled low in her throat and grabbed his shoulders, sharp claws digging into his flesh before she shoved him down onto his back. Her strength was incredible for one so small and he frowned as she leaned down close to his face, their chests were touching again. How was that possible?

"I suggest you tell me, or I'll turn you into a scratching post. My claws are a bit dull these days." She flexed one hand, letting him see the claws that were slightly stained with his blood. "I know there is something off about you. You can't hide it."

He grimaced in pain as the claws on her other hand dug in just a bit deeper. She was absurdly strong and apparently capable of tearing him apart with little effort. He wasn't particularly in the mood to become chopped liver today, leaving him with only two options. One, he knocks her off and does his best to escape. He wasn't slow by any means and he could fight if need be. Or two, he could tell her about the curse and ask her to not tell a single soul about it. Two sounded like the best option. He didn't want to see first hand the damage she could do with just her hands and he was sure the damage would be extensive. Another low growl from her made him shift his eyes back to her face.

"My eyes are up here, pervert." She stated, though her eyes held a mischievous gleam.

"It's not my fault you wore a shirt like that." He retorted sharply, eying the light pink halter top again before turning his head to the side. The girl chuckled, leaning forward again to lick his jaw and trailing it up to his ear where she gave the lobe a soft nip. He slammed his eyes shut and held back the groan that wanted to spill forward.

"But still," She purred, "You looked. Now spill. My threat still stands."

"I'm cursed." He said quietly, sadly and she must've picked up on it because her ears flattened to her head. He continued, telling her of the zodiac curse, and how there were more members of his family that were cursed as well. None of them could hug a member of the opposite sex, excluding the family members that were cursed. When it happened, they changed into the animal they were cursed with. Because he was the cat he was viewed differently than others, seen as an abomination, and he was because of his other form. The form commonly referred to as a monster.

Kagome nuzzled her head against his chin, trying to give him comfort that he obviously needed. She knew what it was like to be cast off for being different. Her own mother and grandfather hadn't taken well to her change and they had thrown her out, calling her a monster. They might've been alright with her, had she not accidentally hurt Souta. Though it had been a accident and Souta didn't blame her, her mother and grandfather had and try as he might, Souta couldn't change their minds and before long, she had no home and Souta had no sister. She had been thankful that an old friend had come across her in the woods, attempting to hunt down a rabbit and took pity on her situation.

Though Sesshomaru had been unusually polite to her, he hadn't just handed her everything. She had to work for him and it wasn't very often that she got a full day off from work, but she wouldn't complain, because he was helping her adapt to being a demon and not a human. Though he claimed it was too late to fix her silly human emotions.

"How terrible." She murmured quietly, "But, why is it that I can hold you and you not change? I am not related to you and yet our chests are touching. I know you're not lying, I can tell you're not, but..."

"I noticed it already." He replied, "It's just a guess, but it could be because we are similar."

"Ah, yes! We're both felines!" She replied happily, her ears lifting again as she lunged forward to hug him close.

"Get off me already!" He yelled in frustration, trying again to get her to move off of his lap and stop touching him in such an affectionate manner.

She giggled and clung to his body tighter, refusing to let him shake her off just yet. She was enjoying toying with him. His reactions were interesting. She could see how he bordered on wanting to push her away and wanting to pull her closer. To be honest, she liked being closer than being pushed away.

"I like the way you smell." She pushed herself closer, bringing her lips to his ear and whispering. "It's quite intoxicating for me. I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from devouring you."

He swallowed hard and she grinned, though he couldn't see it. He wasn't afraid of her words, letting her know by scent alone how he had viewed them. She shifted her hips, sliding her body over his lap and pressing her center over the newly formed bulge there and she purred, long and seductively, letting him know that she was pleased with the way his body responded.

"Wait..." He panted and tried to move away again. Kagome pouted, but pulled back enough to view his face.

"What is it?" She growled, annoyed with his attempts to cease her movements. She didn't want to stop. She was feeling playful and she really, really wanted to play with him. "Why do you keep stopping me... What the hell is your name anyway?"

Well, that might be a good reason to stop her. She didn't even know his name. But still, he smelled so enticing and she'd never, ever experienced anything like this. She leaned forward again, only to be stopped by his hands on her shoulders. She blinked, dark blue eyes peering into dark orange and he let her go.

"My name is Kyo." He answered, his hands coming to rest on the sides of her thighs. She hissed softly at the contact and arched her hips forward, making him release a ragged groan.

"Well then, Kyo, you won't mind if I have a taste, will you?" She licked and nipped along his jaw, her hands fumbling with the belt to his pants.

"There you are!" A male voice happily replied and Kagome was scooped off of Kyo's lap and held protectively in the arms of a young man with auburn hair...that also had a tail and Kyo was sure he was not a cat as well. There was something decidedly canine about the newcomer. "Sesshomaru warned me that your scent was off today and that I should trail you."

"Let me go you little brat!" Kagome tried to swipe at the one holding her, but he was a lot stronger than he used to be and even though she was stronger too, he had many more years of practice and training. "Come on, Shippo! Let go!"

Shippo only chuckled and turned his turquoise eyes on the male still siting on the ground, panting softly and obviously aroused. Odd, he was different than typical humans. He'd ask Kagome about it when she wasn't so focused on other things.

"I apologize for Kagome's actions. This is her first heat and she's a bit more...playful than usual. If you'd like to talk to her again in a few days, I will take your phone number for her." Shippo pulled out his cell phone and offered it to the orange-haired youth. "She'll be fine in a few days, maybe even a bit embarrassed, but I'm sure she'll call you."

"Will you stop talking for me!" Kagome managed to sink her claws into Shippo's arm, but the fox wasn't letting her loose. She growled in frustration. "I've been following him for several days now! He can see me, Shippo! The real me with the ears and all!"

Shippo looked down at the male on the ground. He sniffed the air lightly, and aside from the scent of both of their arousals, Shippo could smell a very distinct feline scent coming from the boy. But, even if the boy was somehow a cat of sorts, he was not letting Kagome give in to her desires, not this time around at least.

"Hurry up and put your number into my phone so we can leave." Shippo growled, thrusting the phone into the boy's face. Kyo took it with a scowl and put in his name and number, then handed it back. "Kyo, eh? Kagome, I'm sorry, but you and Kyo cannot play together right now. Sesshomaru would have my head if I just let you go about your business, lose your virginity and become pregnant by a boy you barely know and you would become pregnant. I doubt either of you are ready to take care of a child."

"I took care of you." Kagome snarled lowly, but was calming and Shippo set her down on her feet.

"Yes, but this is different and you know it. Now hurry up and say your goodbyes so we can go."

"I..." Kagome began as she knelt before Kyo and pouted, "I am sorry for this, Kyo. I really did want to talk to you more."

"It's fine." He replied shortly as he looked away. "Just call me when you're feeling better."

"I will!" Kagome leaned forward to lick his cheek, then she was gone, seemingly vanished out of thin air and Kyo was shocked by her speed.

"Let me fill you in on something, boy." Shippo sneered down at him and growled, "Kagome is my family. If you do anything to hurt her, I doubt you'd like it very much if I tore you to shreds a little at a time."

Kyo remained quiet, the threat taken and noted. Then Shippo was gone too and Kyo was left alone to think over the days events.

He would have let her do anything to him, he noted. With a heavy sigh, he rose to his feet. It was late and he needed to get home. Tohru would worry if he came home late since he hadn't said he'd be out late. His only worry left for the night was Shigure, because he just knew that stupid dog would be able to smell him and Kagome too. Maybe he would take a quick swim before heading home. He wasn't particularly fond of cold water, but at the moment, he really needed to cool his body down, especially a certain part that refused to go back down.

* * *

Please review?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Desiring Freedom

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Kyo/Kagome

**Warnings: **(These warnings will vary by chapter), **Sexual situations**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

**Part Two**

Kagome laughed as she heard Shippo curse loudly from somewhere behind her. Honestly, he should have known she'd do what ever she could to escape his clutches. It was his own fault he leapt too close to the tree with the bees. Kagome had been all too happy to sink her claws into the honeycomb as they passed and press her now honey covered hand into his eyes. She knew it wouldn't take him long to get the gunk out of his eyes, but it gave her enough time to back track and locate the delicious scent of Kyo once again.

She landed softly in the clearing they had been in and was met with the pair of tabby cats she had been with earlier. She took a quick sniff around the spot before finding the direction that held Kyo's scent the strongest. She gave a quiet purr as she followed the trail, the tabby cats fast on her heels. She growled softly at them, telling them to keep their eyes open for the orange-haired boy. She hoped he hadn't made it home quite yet.

One of her companions meowed to get her attention, her nose pointing off to the lake nearby. Kagome leapt onto a tree branch to scope out the scene around them, searching for any sign of Kyo.

She was surprised, and pleased, to be presented with the sight of a beautiful, tanned and toned back. Kyo looked to be wading in the water not too far from the shore where his clothing was lying in a pile. Kagome purred at the sight and stretched out across the branch she was on, watching as he walked a bit further into the water.

There was a rustle below her, where the pair of tabby cats stepped through the low shrubbery and Kyo turned at the noise. At seeing the cats he stepped towards them, looking around for something and shrugging his shoulders when he found nothing. He was unknowingly presenting his nude form to Kagome, who licked her suddenly dry lips. She was tempted to reveal herself to him. The soft voice within whispered for her to go ahead and take what she wanted, but Kagome held back and waited. The boy was still aroused and she wanted to see if he would do anything about his problem.

"Leave me alone." Kyo grumbled at the cats on the shore. He was frustrated and tense and Kagome hissed softly, telling them to be off and head home. They listened and Kyo watched them leave. He made no move to turn back around and Kagome leaned over the branch to get a better look. His body was lean, yet muscular and she was sure he participated in an athletic sport. She'd find out someday, she knew that for sure. But for now, she'd wait. She was content to watch for the moment.

He groaned loudly and rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. It was evident that his problem wasn't going away and Kagome was betting that the tabby cats had reminded him of her, and she felt pleased that she had effected him so strongly.

He gave another groan, this one drawn out and ragged and Kagome's eyes widened just a fraction as he grabbed his swollen length and gave it a long, slow stroke. Kagome moaned softly in response to the movement, her body coming alive as a strong need pulsed in between her thighs. He was damn beautiful and that soft voice within her grew louder, persisting with all of its might that this boy was theirs and nothing would stand in their way of getting him.

The movement of his hand became faster, more frantic and he panted out her name as he continued, driving himself closer to the release he was seeking. Her inner voice snarled angrily at her lack of motion and clawed against the hold Kagome had on it. It wanted out. It wanted to provide Kyo with the release he wanted.

He cried out his release, her name being echoed throughout the surrounding trees. Kagome snarled in response, her now red eyes narrowed on his naked flesh as she positioned herself to pounce. Her beast had finally claimed control and was fully ready to take what she viewed as hers.

"Oh shit." Shippo groaned as he landed behind her. This was the last thing he wanted to find. Kagome whirled on him, claws outstretched and lashing out in an attempt to rip him apart. Shippo was able to dodge and strike out with precision, hitting her squarely in the back of the head neck. Kagome slumped forward, rattling the tree and drawing Kyo's attention. With quick, agile steps, Shippo had Kagome in his arms and was gone before the orange-haired boy could even lay eyes on them. He needed to get Kagome back to Sesshomaru's place before she awoke. He did not want to deal with her should she awake on the way there because it was likely her beast would gain control as soon as it could. He knew he could subdue her, but he really hated causing her pain. Inuyasha had done enough of that to her in the past.

Fucking prick.

Shippo swore if that bastard ever showed his face again, he'd rip him apart, have Sesshomaru revive him with Tenseiga, then tear him apart again. Inuyasha was lucky to be able to get away with his life, because his actions with the jewel and then after making his wish, had many demons desiring to pull him apart limb by limb.

The fact he had had the nerve to steal the jewel from Kagome's grasp in the first place was bad enough. Making his desired wish wasn't surprising, he had always wanted to be a full demon, but his addition to the wish turned the whole thing into chaos. He wanted them all to be full demon. His pack had to live as long as he did, whether they liked it, or not. For some of them, the change caused no real harm. Sango, Kohaku and Rin had undergone the change in just a few hours, with very little pain.

Sango and Kohaku became wolf demons, and they speculated that it was because the demon they had been closest to at the time was Kouga. Little Rin changed into a mini dog demoness, she having been hiding behind Sesshomaru's legs at the time. She even gained the same crescent moon on her forehead, cementing her place within Sesshomaru's family.

For Miroku and Kagome, it had been a nightmare. The pure and spiritual power that radiated within each of them had fought against the transformation, making them feel agonizing pain the likes they had never felt before. It was pain that they felt for three days straight and Inuyasha hadn't cared.

_'Feh. If the bitch loves me like she says she does, she'll survive this. You're forgetting I'm a full-blooded demon now. It ain't like I won't be able to find another bitch to satisfy me.'_

They did pull through on the night of the third day, but Inuyasha was livid. Kagome hadn't become a dog demon like he had wanted and he didn't know how it had happened. She was just a run of the mill cat demon.

_'I shouldn't have wasted a wish on you, bitch. I would have been better off just reviving Kikyo. Way to fail me again, Kagome.'_

Those words angered all the demons present and Inuyasha chose to flee to avoid being harmed, though not without a few parting words.

_'Ungrateful bastards. I give up a perfectly good wish just to extend your lives to match mine and this is how you repay me.'_

They hadn't seen him since then, but word of his escapades got around to them from time to time. It seemed he acted more like a common dog than the demon of royalty he was supposed to be. Using his time to carelessly fuck what ever female was willing. He was more disgraceful to his family now than he had been when he was only a half demon.

"Fucking prick." Shippo cursed as the Western style mansion came into sight, Sesshomaru and Miroku waiting on the front porch as if expecting their arrival. They gave him concerned gazes as they saw Kagome unconscious in his arms.

He landed before them and handed Kagome over to Sesshomaru when he reached for her. His sensitive nose wrinkled as he caught her scent, mixed with something sweeter.

"Explain." Sesshomaru commanded and Miroku gave a short chuckle.

"Honey, Shippo?" Miroku smirked and wiggled his nose.

"Not the time for jokes, Miroku. This is serious. I think Kagome's beast has decided who it wants to be as its mate."

"Oh... Yes, that would be a serious problem." Miroku readily agreed.

"Was her beast in control when you rendered her unconscious?" Sesshomaru turned from them to head inside and they followed.

"Yes. I do believe it was preparing to pounce on it's intended target. An unusual, orange-haired, male named Kyo."

"Unusual?"

"He has the scent of a feline. He's not a demon though, so I cannot tell you why he smells as he does. She likes it though. A lot."

Shippo continued to tell them of how he first discovered Kagome and Kyo. How she was attempting to divest the boy of his clothing. He also told them of how she outwitted him with the honey to the eyes, which also earned him some bee stings as well and of how he had heard her name echoed throughout the forest. He had feared he would be to late to stop her, but he had found her red-eyed and seconds from pouncing on Kyo in the lake.

They left Kagome in her room, posting one guard outside of her door with orders that he come and inform Sesshomaru when she was awake. The small rabbit demon bowed and accepted his assignment. Content things would be fine for now, they moved to Sesshomaru's study to talk over what would need to be done with Kagome.

Because, unlike them, she hadn't been a demon for that long. After Inuyasha's harsh words and quick departure, she had gone home to her own time. They had a lot to explain to her still. There was so much to make her understand about being a demon, especially in the modern times. They couldn't travel as freely now as they had five hundred years ago.

They doubted Kagome would give them much trouble once they helped her learn the important basics of demon life, especially the part about mating.

Though, it was probably wise to leave Miroku out of that discussion.

"Do we know the boy's full name?" Sesshomaru inquired and took a seat behind his large desk.

"No, but, I do have his phone number. That should be somewhat helpful." Shippo slid his phone onto the desk. Sesshomaru's clawed hand came to rest on top of it, then he slid it over to Miroku.

"I do believe this is your line of work."

"Yes, it is. I'll get it into the database now and see if a match comes up!" Miroku was quick to leave, using all the speed a fox was known for. It also helped that said fox was in the top ranks of the demon crime force, as well as rooted deep in the local police task force. Getting information was a specialty of his. That, and courting numerous females. But they knew there were some things about Miroku that would never change.

"What was the boy like?" Sesshomaru questioned and Shippo really wished he had something better to respond with, but he didn't learn anything about Kyo.

"Well, aside from him being aroused, I couldn't tell you really. He seems genuinely interested in Kagome, but I could be wrong." Shippo shrugged, then added in as an afterthought, "He is a teenage, human male. He might've only been interested in what she was offering."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru murmured. "We'll wait for her to awaken to get more answers."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kyo had hesitated on exiting the water. He was sure something had been in a nearby tree. He eventually came to two conclusions, either it had been his imagination, or what ever it was, it was long gone, because the forest was silent. Very dark too.

"Shit." He cursed. Time had run away from him and it had gotten late. He knew, by now, that Tohru would be worried. It wasn't like him to stay out late without telling at least her where he would be. He was sure that once he got home, Shigure would pry and Yuki, that damn rat, would make comments about making Tohru worry. In Kyo's opinion, the stupid rat should be grateful for him being away from the house so late. It gave Yuki plenty of time to converse with Tohru without him around.

But, it was getting late and he did have school the next day. With those thoughts in mind, Kyo dressed and headed home. Slowly. He wasn't in any rush to go home to answer the questions more than likely waiting for him. He instead let his mind wander back to the lake and the tabby cats that had found him again. He was sure they had been the same ones with Kagome, and for a few moments he had hoped she would show up too. It was her fault he had had to go and cool off, not that the cold water had helped him any.

But even if she had, what would he have done? What could he have done? She seemed more than content to strip him of his clothing, but he hadn't ever done anything like that with anyone before because of the curse and his absolute refusal to let Kagura touch him like that. There was no way he would let the boar touch him in such a manner. He wanted to enjoy his first time, not end up covered in bruises and suffering with aches and pains for days later. Kagura was far too aggressive, but Kagome was as well. She was very strong for a small girl, but he guessed it was because she was a demon that she was so absurdly strong. She had pinned him to the ground as if it were nothing and her claws had left shallow cuts on the back of both of his shoulders.

But, the good things she did had far out weighed the bad. Her caresses had gentled during the rest of their encounter and the feel of her tongue against his jaw had felt very nice. Sure, Kagome was strong, probably stronger than him, but for some reason, he couldn't be disgusted by that like he was with Kagura.

Kagome was a lot prettier than Kagura too.

Kyo silently cursed. He needed to stop thinking about her. It wasn't like they would be able to have any sort of relationship. Graduation was coming up and as soon as that was over, he'd meet the same fate as every cursed cat before him had faced. He'd be locked away from the world, never to freely wander again. Thinking about Kagome in a manner more than a friend was just something he couldn't do. It wouldn't do well for him to get his hopes up.

With home just before him, Kyo prepared himself for the onslaught of questions he was sure to get once he stepped inside. He was in a bad mood now and he just knew he was going to end up fighting with Yuki before he went to bed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome groaned as she came to. He head was throbbing, her vision was blurry and she was hungry. Shaking her head she pulled herself up and looked around. She was home, but she didn't know how she had gotten there. The last thing she could remember was being at a lake, watching...

"Oh!" She paled as she recalled the lake and a very naked Kyo doing very sinful things before her eyes. Quietly she murmured, "How could I forget that?"

Her beast snarled and clawed at its barrier, surprising Kagome with the force of its anger. She didn't understand why it was so angry at her and why it was fighting so strongly to take control when it hadn't ever acted in such a manner before. Normally it was docile, albeit a bit grumpy at times, but it hadn't ever acted like it was now. She knew she needed to see Sesshomaru to ask him what was happening.

As she opened her door, she was startled to find Sesshomaru already standing there, watching her with narrowed golden eyes. It wasn't unusual for him to look at her like that. He had always disliked her stubbornness and childish tantrums, and thus, the same narrow-eyed scowl always appeared when he spoke with her.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome warily. The edges of her blue eyes were reddish, a sign he knew her beast was close to the surface. He'd have to keep a close eye on her. He couldn't have her losing control in his home and harming one of his servants.

"Come. We have things to discuss." He turned away from her and heard her shuffle along behind him.

"How long have I been out? How did I get home?"

"A few hours and Shippo carried you home. You don't remember?" He stopped to look at her over his shoulder. She was quiet for a few, her eyes reddening a little more, likely at what ever memory she had recalled. He inwardly cursed. He knew he'd be putting her in her place before the night was over. It was only a matter of time.

"I remember to a point. It's fuzzy after that."

"I see." Sesshomaru resumed his walk.

Kagome watched his back for a few seconds, blinking against the red haze in her head and trying like crazy to get her beast to quiet itself long enough to gather her thoughts. It wasn't cooperating and Kagome shook her head back and forth rapidly. This was not anything she was used to.

Sesshomaru reacted with quick steps the second an angry snarl tore out of Kagome. He had her pinned to the ground, his fangs grazing just against the pulse point in her neck. He growled, low, a warning for her beast to submit and retreat. At first it didn't want to comply and thrashed against his hold. He tightened his hold and snarled, louder than before.

A soft, startled gasp came from Kagome and she immediately turned her head to the side, exposing her neck to Sesshomaru in a show of submission. She blinked as her gaze fell on Shippo and Miroku, watching off to the side with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered sadly, disappointed with herself at having lost control so easily. The tears came quickly, but she did her best to hold them back. Only weak demons shed tears.

"I wish I could have pinned her down like that." Miroku replied in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

"She would have killed you, pervert." Shippo was quick to point out and though it wasn't true, it was still a funny thought to have.

Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru released his grip on her, knowing that at least for the moment she was herself.

They convened in Sesshomaru's study. Kagome sat quietly in the chair in front of his desk and waited for him to speak. She wasn't looking forward to retelling what had happened to any of them.

"Who is this Kyo boy you encountered? I want to know everything." Sesshomaru finally sat down and directed his gaze on her.

"I can't tell you everything. His family has a bit of a secret and I don't want to tell you without his permission. But, I can tell you other stuff."

Sesshomaru glared at her, displeased that she wasn't willing to cooperate fully. Miroku moved to kneel next to her and he offered her a devilish smirk.

"He arouses you, yes?" The dark-haired fox questioned. Kagome growled at him, baring her fangs in anger, but Miroku only chuckled at the display. She was practically harmless as far as he was concerned.

"Well?" Sesshomaru pressed for an answer.

"Yes." She sneered at Miroku when he grinned. "Shut up, pervert!"

"I am sorry that you're embarrassed, but the question is important. You're not human now, Kagome. Your beast is more at the surface today than normal." Miroku answered, his eyes watching hers closely. The edges were faintly red again.

"I am just as surprised as you are." Kagome sighed and looked down at her hands, "But, after the first time I saw him, I felt compelled to follow him. I had enough of following today."

"You were stalking him?" Miroku laughed.

"No! I was merely observing from afar!" She exclaimed with bright pink cheeks. "Wouldn't you follow someone who isn't normal? I mean, cats flock to him! Even Aiko and Sayuri wanted to be near him!"

"It seems your beast felt that same pull." Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat and eyed her, "You have yet to hit the peak of your first heat. I want you to stay inside until it passes."

She pouted. If there was one thing she really hated, it was being forced to stay inside.

"But..." She protested, but fell silent under Sesshomaru's narrowed glare.

"I will not hear it. You will stay in your room until it passes. I will not risk your safety by allowing you to wander freely."

"I understand." She pouted more. She did understand that he was doing it for her own good and she was thankful she had him there to help. "It's only for a few days, right? I'm sure there are things I can read and study in that time. I do like word searches too. I think I'll be just fine."

Shippo and Miroku shared a glance, both foxes doing their best not to snicker. They knew things would not be that easy and it was unlikely she'd be able to focus when it really hit her.

"The two of you will leave for the other estate for now." Sesshomaru turned his gaze on the males, "Though you view her as family, your beasts may view it otherwise when they catch her scent. Unmated as you both are, I won't risk it."

"That is a very wise idea. Shippo and I will take our leave now." Miroku rose to his feet and gently pet the top of Kagome's head, "We'll tell the others that you send your love."

"Thank you. Tell Sango that I want recent pictures of her cubs!"

"We will. Stay safe."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

He had been right. The moment he stepped into the house, Yuki was asking him where he had been and telling him that Tohru was worried. Kyo tried to walk away from him, something he usually didn't do, but Yuki was quick to block his path and ask again. He was saved by Tohru sticking her head into the hallway, then smiling and greeting him happily. She was glad he was home, even if it was so late.

"Yeah, I had some things to do." Kyo rubbed the back of his head and spoke only to Tohru. "Time slipped by me."

"That can happen sometimes!" Tohru nodded with a smile. "I left your dinner on the counter in the kitchen. Would you like me to heat it up for you?"

"No. I'll take care of it." He turned to head upstairs and rolled his eyes when Yuki followed him. As if his day wasn't already frustrating enough. "Stupid rat, quit following me!"

"It's not like you to come home so late. Where were you?" Yuki didn't listen, of course, and continued to follow him up the stairs.

"None of your damn business!" Kyo snarled, reaching for the door to the bathroom. Yuki reached in front of him to block the entry.

"She was worried about you. You never come home this late. Where were you?" Yuki re-asked and gave Kyo a small shove back.

Kyo sighed angrily and turned away from the bathroom. He didn't really need to use it. He just wanted to escape his cousin's questioning. There was absolutely no way he could tell the truth. He wasn't sure how Yuki would react to the knowledge that he had shared the family's secret with an outsider who just happened to be able to hug him without issues.

Yuki was quick to block the doorway to his room as well and Kyo bit his tongue to keep from lashing out verbally. He really was too tired for this.

"It's none of your business, damn rat. I don't have a curfew, you know!"

"You don't care that Tohru was worried?" Yuki cracked his knuckles, a sign that this could turn ugly fast if he didn't think of something.

"I didn't think she would. I can take care of myself after all."

"You knew she would. She always does." Yuki grabbed the front of his shirt roughly and drew him close, "Where were you?"

Kyo seethed at being manhandled, but he'd yet to win against the rat. He looked away and frowned. He could tell a partial truth at least and maybe the situation would calm. Tohru would only worry more if they were fighting.

"I met a girl in the park by the school." He admitted, "We got carried away in our conversations."

"That's a stupid lie." Yuki shook his head in disbelief. "What was her name?"

"Kagome and no, I didn't get a last name. Let go of me."

"Fine." Yuki released him and walked away. "Be more considerate of others next time, stupid cat."

"Tch." Kyo scowled at his cousin's retreating back. He should have known he would've called him a liar.

Kyo waited a few minutes before heading down to the kitchen to eat his dinner. He could hear Shigure teasing Yuki about teaching Tohru math and the girl doing what she could to calm the situation. She really was a wonderful girl. Kind, caring, gentle and pretty; all things most guys would want in a good wife. He was sure one day Yuki would fill that lucky roll. Not that he would see any of it from where he was; locked up in a small building and forgotten by the world. That day was fast approaching. He'd have to make sure that Kagome understood that. He couldn't have her getting attached because in the end, she'd only end up with a broken heart. He never did like the thought of breaking a girl's heart.

* * *

You can now follow my progress on Twitter. That way you can know what I'm up to where my work on fan fics is concerned. Check my profile for details


End file.
